


break free

by korilove



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds Bellamy trapped in Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break free

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know why I wrote this; I don't even ship this couple. but here you go.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as savingsciles

_No._

Clarke had closed this part of herself off the moment she lit the fire to complete the burning ritual. The fire that cleansed the sins of the massacre committed by the boy who had crushed her heart.  
  
And instead of mending it, she’d locked the part of herself that could love away.  
  
Lexa had been right. It was much easier to not feel. To make decisions that were based on logic and strategy instead of emotions. It had made her a better leader.  
  
Except it was a lie.  
  
The little inklings of worry. Pangs of sadness from the past. The fear of taking another life as she hesitated to kill Quinn. The emotions crept up on Clarke once her mind was at rest. She silenced them though, pushing them down further into the box she’d created for any emotion she felt.  
  
It was a shame the box burst open as soon as she’d seen him.  
  
He was in one of the 47 cages created by the mountain men. He looked weak; his skin was almost grey in the blue light of the holding cell, his eyes droopy. His black hair hung in his eyes, shiner than usual from the natural oils that had certainly not been washed away for some time.   
  
Clarke knelt in front of the cage frantically, pulling at the lock. The noise seems to pull the prisoner out of wherever his mind had been, and finally looks up at her.  
  
When their eyes lock, Clarke feels the emotions well up inside of her again, but she can’t push them down. It’s brown eyes meeting blue and the broken look on his face as he realizes its her and not someone come to drain the life out of him. It’s this cracked feeling in her chest as she thinks about how her actions and decisions led to this.   
  
It’s the way his name slips from her lips, rugged and broken, so foreign it doesn't even sound like her voice. “Bellamy -“  
  
He tentatively reaches his hand out to touch her hand that’s clasped over the lock through the cage. His skin sends little waves of electricity over her own, setting a fire that she doesn’t know how to put out. She lets herself revel in the touch, her eyes never leaving his.

"Clarke." He manages, voice barely above a whisper. It brings her back to her senses. She needs to get him out.  
  
She scans the room and finds a crowbar, rushing to it and propping the lock off the cage with ferocity.   
  
"Can you stand?" She asks, but the answer is apparent when he struggles to even move closer to the exit of the cage.  
  
Clarke reaches her arms into the cage, wrapping them around Bellamy’s abdomen to pull him free. He puts his arm around her shoulders to help her steady himself, and whispers. “Thanks.”  
  
Clarke just nods stiffly, trying to shove any feelings back into the box inside herself.  
  
What she doesn't realize as she helps Bellamy hobble to the door, is that the box is completely blown apart, and definitely irreparable.


End file.
